Silver
by DracoLover23
Summary: Draco and Harry have some fun.
1. The Night Everything Changed

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, not to me, so does Hogwarts, I don't own anything except the stuff that's crap. Don't sue me because I'm not pretending to own this stuff.  
  
Thanks to Roguemessenger for inspiring me to write H/D slash. I 3 your story "Something More" its sooo good!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood, a butterbeer clutched in his right hand. He watched as Draco moved across the dance floor, his every move exuding strength and confidence. Harry eyed Pansy Parkinson, Draco's dance partner, with intense dislike. Harry's knuckles grew white around the butterbeer bottle as he watched her smile smugly. Harry was just thinking how sexy Draco looked in his dress robes when he was distracted by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"Hi, Harry," said Lavender, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Harry acknowledged her with a grunt.  
  
"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No," Harry practically snapped.  
  
He turned back to where Draco had been just seconds before, but his arch enemy had vanished. Suddenly he felt a hand around his waist, dragging him behind a large Christmas tree, decorated with magic icicles that sparkled like diamonds. Harry almost cried out, but a hand clamped firmly over over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh," hissed a voice in his ear. Harry knew that voice well. For more than four years it had taunted him mericilessly, and now it was the voice in all of his dreams.  
  
"Drac- erm, I mean, Malfoy?"  
  
"Potter," said Draco, turning Harry around to face him. The sound of his own name coming from that perfect, sexy mouth almost made Harry melt. He adjusted his robes, trying to conceal the bulge that appeared there whenever Draco was around.  
  
Draco smirked. "Something wrong?" he asked slightly nastily.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words, as he often was when the blond Slytherin was around. "Well, I uhh...." he stammered.  
  
He blushed crimson. Draco was so close to him.... a mere foot separated them.... but he was so far away.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's mouth connected with Harry's. Harry was so stunned that he almost stumbled backwards, but once he registered in his mind that Draco was really kissing him, he kissed him back. Draco's hands moved up to caress Harry's face. Harry moaned softly and slid his hands around Draco's waist. Questions ran through Harry's head. Was he dreaming? And if he wasn't, why in hell was his arch enemy kissing him behind a Christmas tree? But Draco was kissing him and that was all that mattered. The questions flew from his mind as Draco explored Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry pulled Draco closer to him. His conscious mind (which wasn't working too well right now) told him that this was completely wrong, he was making out with his arch enemy behind a Christmas tree, but it felt so right. He felt like he could stay there forever, and leave the world behind. Everything was perfect at this moment. His mind was blissfully blank, there was no one but Draco. Nothing but his mouth on Harry's.  
  
Finally Draco wrenched himself away from the kiss. He stared at Harry for a moment, stammered something, and ran off. Harry watched from behind the tree as he ran out of the Great Hall. Totally confused, Harry made sure the coast was clear before sliding out from behind the tree to rejoin the party, which was really boring him out of his mind, but at least now he had something to think about while he waited for it to be over. 


	2. I Need to Know

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, not to me, so does Hogwarts, I don't own anything except the stuff that's crap. Don't sue me because I'm not pretending to own this stuff.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next week after Draco had kissed him, he avoided Harry in classes and in the halls. Harry missed the insults coming at him in Potions. He wanted to hear Draco's voice, but the other boy stonily ignored him. Even Ron and Hermoine were starting to wonder about his silence.  
  
"Malfoy hasn't been insulting you so often, Harry," said Hermoine one day before Potions class.  
  
"Slimy git's probably planning something," Ron snarled.  
  
"Umm," said Harry. "Maybe he's, uhh.... busy....?  
  
"Busy?" Hermoine raised her eyebrows. "When has Malfoy ever been too busy to insult you, Harry?"  
  
"I dunno.... Maybe he's busy with.... uhh.... Death Eater meetings." Harry was feeling distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
Ron scoffed. "And that's different than usual because....?"  
  
"Did something happen, Harry?" Hermoine asked. "Because you can tell us, you know. If he's done something....  
  
"No," Harry said shortly. "He hasn't done anything."  
  
"Harry...."  
  
At that moment, Snape walked through the door. "Silence!" he barked. Everyone stopped their conversations and faced the front of the room.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a Resolve Potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?"  
  
Hermione's hand was in the air before the Potions Master had finished speaking. "Anyone?" Snape asked coolly. "Fine then. Miss Granger?"  
  
"It strengthens the resolve of the drinker and gives him or her to do things that they were nervous about doing."  
  
"Right then." Snape glared at Hermoine. "I will be splitting you up into pairs. Granger and Bullstrode, Weasley and Zabini, Longbottom and Parkinson, Patil and Goyle, Brown and Crabbe, Potter and Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked up at Snape in horror and looked as if he were about to say something, but shut his mouth. Harry moved over to sit by him.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Malfoy's voice was full of contempt. "Potter," he sneered.  
  
Harry remembered that they were supposed to be enemies. "Malfoy," he sneered back.  
  
They began to brew their potion. It was a silvery color, like Draco's eyes. Harry remembered the moments he had spent with Draco behind the Christmas tree. He wondered if it could ever be true. Did Draco really like him back?  
  
"Potter, watch what you're doing!" Harry came out of his reverie to find himself about to add armadilo bile instead of the juice of the Venemous Tentacula. Draco had caught hold of his hand to stop him from ruining their potion. Harry fancied that Draco had squeezed his hand almost affectionately as he let go.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I was thinking about.... something else."  
  
Draco muttered something about Gryffindors being idiots. Harry kicked him under the table. They glared at each other for a minute and then went back to brewing their potion. Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on Resolve Potions with the sexy blond Slytherin so close to him. He wondered if he could ever have the courage to ask Malfoy about what had happened behind the Christmas tree. Suddenly an idea struck him. When Draco had his head turned, Harry snitched a spoonful of their finished potion and, making sure that no one was looking his way, he popped the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed the potion and hoped that it would give him the courage to do what he was more nervous about than he had ever been about anything in his entire life.  
  
After class, Harry caught up with Draco in the hall. Ron and Hermoine were argueing energetically about the Charms paper, so they didn't notice him slipping off.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he hissed in Draco's ear. He shoved the blond into an empty classroom as everyone made their way down to lunch. He shut the door quickly, hoping no one had seen them go in.  
  
He faced Draco. "You've been avoiding me all week. But I need to know. What happened at the Christmas ball?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Draco said quickly. "Nothing ever happened."  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw that he looked extremely small and scared. But in a flash, he was Malfoy again, haughty and arogant.  
  
Malfoy moved toward the door. Harry caught him by the back of his robes.  
  
"You can't pretend it didn't happen, Draco," he said.  
  
"Oh yes I can." Draco's voice was bitter and harry supposed that he must be trying not to cry. "And I'm going to. And I don't appreciate you interfering, Potter."  
  
"Please, Draco.... Tell me what happened. Why.... Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Draco.... I need to know."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Draco's silver eyes looked like they were pleading with Harry for.... something. "I love you.... Harry."  
  
Harry was so stunned he sat down heavily on the floor.  
  
"I have to go," Draco said quickly. "Don't tell anybody, please Harry."  
  
"Draco, don't go!"  
  
Draco paused with his hand on the doorknob. "What is it?"  
  
Harry stood up and crossed over to where Draco was standing. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco.... I kissed you back. I've always watched you, ever since our first year. When I'm around you, everything is perfect. All my troubles fall away and there's just you and me. But there's pain, too. I want you so bad it hurts, Draco.... I love you too."  
  
Draco began to cry. "I didn't think you would do this to me, Harry. Love blinds us and we don't see when someone wants to hurt us. I'm sorry.... I misjudged you.... Potter."  
  
"Draco, I'm not playing with you," said Harry, completely baffled. "I do, honestly and truly, love you."  
  
Draco looked at him, unsure whether or not he should believe him. Harry stepped forward and kissed Draco on the mouth. For the second time in his life, everything was perfect. Harry once again felt that nothing mattered anymore, not even Voldemort, as long as there was Draco.  
  
Harry broke off the kiss. "Are you convinced?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded wordlessly.  
  
"We should leave," said Harry. "Trust me, we don't want to be found like this."  
  
"I'll go first," Draco said. "Leave 10 minutes after I do so we're not seen coming in to lunch together."  
  
Harry reluctantly slid his hands off of Draco's shoulders. "I love you," he whispered in his ear. Draco kissed him briefly before slipping out of the classroom.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair. He heard the door click softly closed behind Draco. He could still taste Draco, something spicy like cloves. He had never admitted, even to himself, his feelings for the blond Slytherin. But he had always known it, deep down in his heart. He had always been secretly disappointed when he didn't see Draco at the Slytherin table at breakfast. His voice had always been bitter honey to Harry's ears, spitting insults at him in a voice like an angel. He remembered going back the the Dursleys' after his first year. he had thought of nothing but Draco. No matter how hard he tried to get the other boy's face out of his head, the more Draco kept coming back. Two years ago, Harry's feelings for Draco had intensified. But still he kept them a secret from everyone else. He wanted Draco. He needed Draco. He had dreamed about him every night for two years. Usually at first Draco was doing normal everyday things, but more and more often in Harry's dreams Draco wasn't wearing anything. He had performed a silencing charm on himself every night ever since Ron questioned him about who he was talking to in his sleep. If Draco's name had ever slipped out.... But everything was perfect now. Draco loved him. Harry couldn't help but think about what he and Draco might do together soon. He smiled. 


	3. Little Pink Hearts

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, not to me, so does Hogwarts, I don't own anything except the stuff that's crap. Don't sue me because I'm not pretending to own this stuff.  
  
Also, sorry Roguemessenger for stealing your line: "Malfoy's voice was full of contempt. "Potter," he sneered." I didn't realize I'd copied it cuz my heads just full of dead flies and fluff. Also thanks to Slush for pointing out that I'd stolen it.  
  
So anyhoo.... This is chapter 3, and Schmitz (history teacher who is a nazi, a homophobe, and a pedophile) seriously needs to die cuz it's his fault I don't have time to write slash. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Draco walked along the deserted corridor, hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak. They passed a statue of Boris the Bewildered, and Draco muttered a password. The wall slid open, revealing a room that Harry remembered from the previous year.  
  
"The prefects' bathroom?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I usually don't bother coming all the way up here. I take showers in the Slytherin bathrooms since I don't feel like walking all the way up from the dungeons. But I can't take you to the dungeons, now can I?"  
  
Harry laughed. "That would be.... awkward."  
  
"Tonight is for us, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear.  
  
Then Draco was kissing him again, and it was pure heaven. Harry tentatively brushed his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth and Harry's tongue tasted, explored, and caressed the other boy's mouth.  
  
Draco and Harry slid to the floor, locked in an embrace, kissing each other desperately. Harry moaned with pleasure. He wanted only one thing at this moment and that was Draco. He boldly pulled Draco's t-shirt up and slipped it easily over his lover's head. Too desperate to bother asking permission, he undid Draco's fly and within seconds he had stripped the other boy down to his boxers. Draco was undressing Harry now, and before long they were both naked. Harry stared at the sexy body in front of him, taking in the beauty of Draco's toned stomach, his muscular arms, and, of course that part of him that Harry hoped to have inside of him before the night was over.  
  
Harry launched himself at the naked man in front of him, kissing Draco full on the mouth, feeling skin on skin. Their erections rubbed against each other and they both moaned.  
  
Draco pulled Harry with him as he walked over to the huge, swimming pool- sized bathtub in the center of the room. There were faucets all around the tub, each with a different jewel set in the handle. Draco turned the handle with a large, diamond-like gem and hot water streamed out, filling the room with steam.  
  
"Well then, what shall we do while we wait for the tub to fill up?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well there's a dilemma," said Harry.  
  
And they were rolling around on the floor, grunting and moaning. The tub was nearly overflowing when they finally remembered it.  
  
The bathroom was full of thick steam. Harry stuck his foot in the water. It took him a second to get used to the heat before he lowered himself all the way into the tub.  
  
"Just a second," Draco said. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water as Draco went rummaging through a pile of towels in the corner.  
  
Harry played with the different faucets, which, he remembered from his previous experience in the prefects' bathroom, spewed out a myriad of different types of bubbles. The first faucet he tried was thick white foam. He leaned back against the edge of the tub and let it pour over his back and shoulders. When the bathtub was very nearly overflowing with bubbles, he turned off that faucet and tried another one. He was instantly surrounded in little pink heart-shaped bubbles.  
  
Harry heard a soft splash as Draco slid into the tub beside him. The other boy pressed a glass into his slightly sweaty hand.  
  
"Champagne?" Harry said. "You certainly are prepared."  
  
"Yup," Draco said.  
  
"Trying to get me drunk so you can do unspeakable things to me?" Harry teased.  
  
"Maybe I am," Draco said, grinning.  
  
"You do know that I'd fuck you in the blink of an eye while sober, right, Draco?"  
  
"Well that's good to know." Draco held up his glass. "To love."  
  
"And sex," Harry added.  
  
Harry felt the alcohol coursing through his veins after he drank. He suddenly wanted Draco even more.  
  
"Um, Harry, what's with all the bubbles?" Draco asked. "Just wondering."  
  
Harry turned the faucet from whence the bubbles had come. "Like them?" he asked casually.  
  
"I think they're kind of sweet, actually," Draco replied thoughtfully, contemplating one of the heart-shaped bubbles. "God.... I sound like a gay guy."  
  
Harry spluttered, spraying Draco with champagne. "Might I remind you, Prince of Slytherin, that you happen to be sitting naked in a bathtub with another man, surrounded by pink heart-shaped bubbles, drinking champagne? Sounds just a little gay to me."  
  
Draco giggled. "Well, you're just as gay as I am, 'The Boy-Who-Lived!'"  
  
Harry slid his arm around Draco's shoulders. He pulled the Slytherin closer to him and kissed the other boy on the cheek.  
  
"I think I sort of enjoy being gay with you, Draco," he whispered.  
  
Draco gently kissed Harry. Their lips parted and their tongues playfully twisted around each other.  
  
Draco buried his hands in Harry's damp hair as Harry's hands moved slowly over his back. Draco pushed Harry up against the side of the tub, still kissing him passionately. Harry moaned in ecstasy. He desparately wanted to be on top of Draco, but the bathtub was too deep for that kind of thing.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Draco's deep silver eyes were shining with emotion that Harry had never seen there before.  
  
"I liked that, Harry," Draco said when he got his breath back. "You're a really good kisser, you know."  
  
"You want some more?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"You know what I want right now," Draco said.  
  
"Not so fast, Draco. We haven't finished our bath. Let's have some more champagne."  
  
They raised their glasses to their lips and drank. Harry suddenly regretted having told Draco "not so fast."  
  
His hand strayed down to Draco's crotch and he gently touched him. Draco moaned. Harry continued to stroke the other boy steadily. Draco was about to reach his peak when they heard the door creak open slowly.  
  
"Shit!" Harry said. Draco opened his eyes and saw a figure walking across the bathroom towards them. He felt Harry's arm across his shoulders and he barely had time to take a breath as Harry pulled him under the water.  
  
~*~  
  
*hugz* To the Reviewers:  
  
Yuranda: Thanx so much for your review! I didn't think my crappy little story would get any reviews :-P I'm glad you like it :-)  
  
Mystikal M3ntalnezz: Thanx! It's nice to know that people read the crap i write lol. Hope you liked chapter 3!  
  
miss-peake: Congratulations you get the 3rd reviewer grand prize!!! Thanx for reviewing and yes I hope to have a lot more chapters.... I know what's happening up to chapter 4, but I don't exactly have a plot worked out yet lol.  
  
MEMEMEMEMEME!: pesh! plot wa dame desu nee. watashi wa smoochies o kakukoto ga dai suki desu ga, plot o kakukoto ga kirai. hehe YOKATTA for complicated and confusing japanese grammar! hehehe schmizt needs to die.... kellis is on crack (as are we all).... hofucker probly thinks im a sick pervert cuz of the *ahem* note *blushes* u kno, the, "i fucked draco malfoy" note.... thanx for reviewing, have a nice day! and pesh!  
  
Jeff Gary: thank you :-) wouldn't ya just give anything in the world to switch places with Harry?  
  
ParvusVenefica: Draco and Harry are totally cute together and they need to admit that they're in love!!!!!!!!! Thanx for reviewing :-)  
  
Sean: *takes a bow* thank you, thank you very much! ....interesting in a good way or interesting in a bad way? lol  
  
Kellis: lol, sorry about the errors. But coming from someone who insists on using propper grammar and spelling on AIM??? sorry.... i'll try to edit better next time. I possibly have a plot that could work.... for the sequel. lol.  
  
Slush: Is it? Wups. sorry RM.... thanx for pointing that out and thanx for reviewing! anata no kame no shyumi wa tori desu ka?  
  
God: OMG LOL!!!!!!!!! thanx for reviewing, that was the funniest thing i've ever read OMG!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeanette: lol thanx :) Tub scene: finished! Yay! Nils is on crack lol (in a good way) 


End file.
